1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to an electrical connector, and more particularly, to an electrical connector with contact terminals isolated from each other within the housing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 6,802,744 discloses an electrical connector which includes a connector housing, a cable and a plurality of terminals. The terminals are held in the connector housing and each comprises a tail which extends out the connector housing to be soldered to the cable. A wire management member is joint to the connector housing to support the tails of terminals. However, the tails of the terminals are arranged in cantilevered form and are critical before the wire management member is mounted on the connector housing. Moreover, the connector housing has to be wide enough to array the plurality of the terminals in a row.
Hence, an improved electrical connector is desired to overcome the above problems.